Toxic Paradise
Toxic Paradise is a Special Ops Mission Mode challenge in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The player(s) take control of a Juggernaut and must collect six toxic samples before going to the extraction point. Overview The player(s) starts off at the end of a street, with the Little Bird that inserted them flying away. On the floor are additional weapons which can be picked up. In the first area, there are two samples to collect. As soon as a player attempts to collect either, a large enemy force will charge them, but can be dealt with easily using air support markers. Heading down the steps, players are confronted with more enemies. Once the players ascend a large staircase, there will be an enemy in an armored vehicle using a mounted machine gun. Before advancing again, there is an ammo crate which can be used to resupply from. After climbing a ladder, players will be confronted by a force of enemies using riot shields and machine guns. The third sample is just outside the building, and when a player attempts to collect it, an armored vehicle will drive down a nearby street. Players must then advance down a flight of stairs, to collect another sample, which is near two ammo crates. The player(s) will then have to fight through a destroyed cafe and into a kitchen, where more weapons are available. Heading into the back street, a Juggernaut will confront the players, and must be killed for the mission to advance. The last two samples are located in the library. When the players enter the library, enemies will rappel down from helicopters above. After collecting both samples, the players must make their way to the pickup point, fighting more enemies along the way. Walkthrough The chemical attack is over, but there is still a need for proof of contamination. You must retrieve chemical samples from six spots. Both players are equipped in a Juggernaut armor suit to endure that extra damage. Each player also has an air support marker. Use this to clear out a big group of enemies. A few minutes after one run, the AC-130 will be ready for another. Split up down the road. One player should cut through the pub on the left, and the other move through the shops on the right. Any time you enter a large, open area, cross your fire and watch over the other player's blind spots. Once an area is clear, the left player should move up and collect the first sample. Then he can protect player two as he grabs the second. Watch out for airstrikes behind the newsstand. You know they're coming by the red smoke. As you climb the stairs, toss your airstrike marker onto the landing to eliminate the threat above. Refill your ammo at the ammo crates on the right side. Climb the ladder into the burning building, and clear it out as you move north toward the next sample. One player provides overwatch as the other collects the sample. Remember that you can still look around while you do this, so rotate towards the stairs to watch your flank. Toss a couple of air support markers into the area below to clear it out a little. The fourth sample sits on the far side behind the newsstand. Both players should pick up a dropped RPG-7 before proceeding further. Another weapon crate is in the back of the restaurant, so fill up. Just outside, a Juggernaut marches down the alley, accompanied by a soldier. Toss a Flashbang out the door and hightail it back into the eatery. Back your way through the building as you launch rockets and grenades into the armored enemy. One player should lob a stun grenade and allow his partner to fire his RPG. When the Juggernaut recovers, his teammate must throw another Flashbang to stall the enemy, while the first player releases his grenades. Once you defeat it, trade out the RPG for an automatic weapon, and run down the alley. At the other end, you enter the bookstore. Climb the stairs to find the fifth sample near the edge of the balcony. The final sample sits in between the two exits on the other side of the shop. After you collect it, call in an air strike outside the left door, and then run into the next building. Toss a grenade through the opening in the wall. When the first floor is clear, run up the stairs and fight your way to the extraction point. Weapon Loadout Gallery MW3 Toxic Paradise1.jpg MW3 Toxic Paradise2.jpg MW3 Toxic Paradise3.jpg|Collecting a sample from the containers. MW3 Toxic Paradise4.jpg Trivia *If the player picks up an RPG and sprints with it, the sprint animation will appear to be sped up despite the overall movement still being rather slow. *The PKP Pecheneg with which the player begins will reload as though one had the perk Sleight of Hand, but picking up another weapon will result in a normal reload time. This is true even with a different PKP. **Other PKP Pechenegs with the same attachments as the one the player uses count as different weapons, as walking over one will result in the player being asking if they want to pick it up. *If the player is close enough in the hearing range, he can hear the enemy calling out "grenado!" before throwing an air support marker. *Enemy air support markers will often be tossed in places that are way off target or make no sense, such as behind the player or places the player cannot reach. This is true even on Veteran. *There is an enemy GAZ-2975 that will only spawn once the player collects the third sample. *The player is referred to as "Metal Zero-Four." *There is a 40 second gap between AC-130 markers being available once used. *Interestingly enough, if the Juggernaut is lured back to the first GAZ, where there is a ladder leading into a burning house, it cannot climb up after the player. *The air support marker is sticky. *Even if the player threw out their marker first, the location marked with enemy markers will be targeted first. *The player does not start out with full ammo for both weapons given at the beginning. The PKP has 100 rounds loaded plus 100 in reserve. Similarly, the M320 GLM has one round loaded and six in reserve. *It is impossible to one shot KO the Juggernaut with the M320 GLM, in contrast with Modern Warfare 2, where the player could slay a Juggernaut using a Thumper with a single shot to the head. *Near the end of the level when the player are collecting the last samples, it is possible to destroy the Mi-8 that is transporting enemy troops. *Down the stairs to the subway station there is a girl holding a sledgehammer. This is a reference to Sledgehammer Games and Samantha Maxis. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Special Ops Levels Category:Special Ops